villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chozen Toguchi
Chozen Toguchi is the main antagonist of the 1986 martial arts film The Karate Kid Part II. He was portrayed by . Biography Chozen Toguchi is Sato Toguchi's nephew and best student. Like Johnny Lawrence, he is a bully and second enemy to Daniel LaRusso. Unlike Johnny, however, Chozen seems to have a sense of honor for the art of karate and is more highly skilled, though far more cruel and ruthless. His sense of honor does not extend to the natives of Tomi Village, however, as he cheats farmers by using rigged weights, which Daniel later accidentally exposes, causing the villagers to gain respect for Daniel and more disgust for Chozen's dishonesty. This causes Chozen to develop a very strong grudge against Daniel. Chozen also goes so far that he will even be willing to kill his opponent for honor. He even forces Daniel to face him in a death match while holding Kumiko hostage at the end of the film. He was just like his Uncle Sato, but twice as bad. When his Uncle showed remorse and saw how bad he became, he decided to end his feud with Miyagi and when he saw Chozen not to help Daniel out (willing to let a little girl to die in the storm), he disowned him in anger. Chozen runs out into the storm Later, Chozen appears at the festival and takes Kumiko hostage. Then he demands Daniel to fight him alone, threatening to slit Kumiko's throat if anyone tries to save her. As Daniel accepts the challenge, acknowledging that this time it isn't a tournament and Chozen will kill him if he gives him the opportunity, Daniel throws the bridge away to create a fight arena for him and Chozen. Chozen proves to be a quite difficult opponent, even avoiding defeat with the same technique used by Daniel to defeat Johnny in the first movie and inflicting Daniel to the verge of death. However, the audience, including Sato and Miyagi, resolve to aid Daniel by distracting Chozen enough so Daniel can defeat him. Severely beaten and at the verge of death, Chozen is taken by Daniel, who asks him if he wants to die or live. Chozen responds that he prefers death, but Daniel chooses to let Chozen live so he could live with the humiliation of having been defeated, pressing his nose and rendering Chozen unconscious, to the audience's reliefs. It's completely unknown what happened with Chozen afterwards, but it can be deduced that because of his pride and sense of honor, that he either left in exile, committed suicide or was taken into custody for his actions. Personality Chozen presents himself as a cruel, ruthless, remorseless and disgraceful fighter. Chozen seems to fit the psychiatric profile of a psychopath, a narcissist, a borderline personality, or all three. While he seems to boast about it throughout the film, Chozen seems to have a twisted and misguided definition of honor. While he shows respect for his superiors such as his uncle, he is heartless and disrespectful against everyone else around him, cheating the villagers of their money with ridged weights and mugging Daniel of the money he won against him in a bet Daniel won fairly, initially refusing to honor the bet he made when showing that he is a sore loser, and demands respect despite not earning it. His sense of honor may be mistaken for pride as he holds himself in very high regard despite his despicable actions. Simply because he is a master of martial arts, and because of how he sees himself and his definition of honor, Chozen thinks that he is a man above morals, and does not see the errors of his ways (possibly because of his upbringing by his uncle). Chozen believes that anyone who is not willing to fight regardless of the situation, whether it calls for conflict or not, is a coward and deserves death. He also believes that he deserves to die if he is defeated. Gallery Chozen Karate Kid Part 2.png|Chozen meeting Daniel for the first time. Trivia *His name is presumably a pun on the word "chosen", but also the Japanese word "Zen", which means meditation, enlightenment, and intuition. *Chozen is presumably the evilest character in the original Karate Kid film series. Navigation pl:Chōzen Toguchi Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Con Artists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Inconclusive Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Provoker Category:Malefactors Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence